


One Last Word

by taichara



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't give Prowl ideas, he might take you up on it when you least expect it.</p>
<p>Just a wee drabble ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Word

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _any, any, gone fishin'_

There was nothing quite like a ‘small’ crisis involving supply requisitioning, mis-assigned battle reports and Skyfire for sending Jazz and a frazzled Ratchet careening into Prowl’s personal workspace --

Except today, there was no Prowl.

“Where the frag did he go?”

“Office’s empty, nothing on the desk -- hold on, screen’s still on.”

So it was. That benignly-glowing monitor contained a single line of text; that was enough to make Ratchet explode with expletives. Jazz leaned in, scanned, and started laughing.

“ _’I need time to think straight. Don’t call unless the world is ending -- again.’_ ”  
“That sly bastard actually took advice, for once --!”


End file.
